Moments
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Hermione runs into Draco after the Yule Ball, and decides to take a walk with him. Will Draco actually be different from his usual self? What will happen between the two of them?


This is set after the Yule Ball, during Hermione and Draco's fourth year at Hogwarts. I know that Draco is extremely out of character during this part, but he'll most likely be more in character during later chapters. I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the idea for this story and any characters that are of my own creation.

Hermione's POV:

I left the Yule Ball, ecstatic at the way that the night had turned out. I hadn't wanted the night to end, but end it did. The last instrument sounded, and then the Professor Dumbledore announced that the Yule Ball was officially over. I headed back towards my dormitory, only to run into Ron and Harry.

"Did you have fun with Krum, Hermione?" Ron inquired, his voice full of malice.

"I did, Ron, thanks for asking." I replied, deciding to ignore his tone.

"Funny, you coming to the ball with the man who's competing against Harry." Ron snarled.

"Ron, this isn't about enemies! It's about interschool unity, and meeting new people!" I exclaimed.

"No, it isn't. It's about you fraternizing with the enemy, and betraying Harry! You could've come to the ball with one of us, but you chose to come with the enemy!" Ron hissed.

"Ron, if you or Harry wanted me to come with either of you, then you should've asked me first, not using me as a last resort!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well-maybe you should've ditched him and gone with me!" Ron replied.

"Are you kidding me? Get away from me, Ron. I don't want to see you now." I said, my knuckles white with anger.

"Fine. You're not worth it anyway." Ron replied.

"Hermione…."Harry said, walking towards me.

"Just leave it, Harry. Go to bed." I answered, sitting down on the stairs. Harry left, and I took my shoes off my aching feet, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

"Weasley being a blighter again, Granger?" Malfoy inquired, walking over.

"What do you want, Draco? To help Ron ruin what was a perfect night?" I asked, taking in Malfoy's swaying form, and realizing that he'd probably had a bit too much to drink.

"No, Granger, that's not what I want. I want to let you know that you are beautiful, and Weasley is an arrogant twaddle prat." Draco answered, staring straight at me.

"Twaddle prat? What is that?" I inquired, laughing slightly.

"I have no idea, actually. It just sounded appropriate." Draco replied.

"Wait-aren't you worried someone will see you talking to me, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Normally, I would be, Hermione, but it's so late, I rather think that no one's around, and their preconceived notions are absolute bollocks, anyway." Draco answered, moving to sit next to me on the stairs.

"Well then." I said, looking over at him. Malfoy was certainly acting different, but whether it was from the alcohol or because no one else was around, I couldn't be sure.

"Would you like to take a walk, Miss Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Okay, Malfoy." I replied.

"Please, call me Draco." Draco answered, holding out an arm for me to take.

"Okay, Draco." I replied, taking his arm. We walked up the stairs, and I noticed how quiet Hogwarts was.

"It's quite peaceful now, isn't it?" Draco asked, voicing my thoughts.

"It really is." I replied, thinking about how cold the castle floors are.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Truth be told….I'm thinking about how cold the castle floor is." I replied.

"You didn't bring your wand, did you?" Draco inquired.

"No, I didn't." I answered.

"Luckily for you, I did." Draco said, and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio socks!_" Draco said, and a few seconds later, a pair of green and silver striped socks were zooming towards us, and landed neatly in his hand.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you would lift your foot, please." Draco whispered, kneeling in front of me. I complied, and Draco gently slid the sock on. The same with the next foot, and then he stood.

"Thank you, Draco." I said.

"Anytime, Hermione." Draco replied, holding his arm out for me again. I took it, and we continued on our way. We wandered around the castle, careful to keep out of sight for any teachers that would be patrolling the castle, and definitely out of sight of Peeves. We ended up at the Astronomy Tower, where Draco pulled away from me a bit, and stared up at the stars.


End file.
